Reações
by Nanna Black
Summary: Os amigos de Ryan choram sua morte


**Sinopse: **Os amigos de Ryan sofrem com sua morte.

**Timeline: **Meio da terceira temporada.

**Reações**

_Por Nanna _

Aos olhos de Marissa, Ryan já havia morrido mil vezes.

Mas nada a preparara para a visão do corpo forte e esculpido e amado de Ryan, deitado inerte em um caixão.

A imensa casa dos Cohen estava repleta de pessoas, Kirsten, Sandy e Seth sendo o centro das atenções, os três abaladíssimos pelo que acontecera a Ryan.

Estavam ali muitos colegas deles da escola. Luke e Anna estavam abraçados, Anna com a cabeça no ombro de Luke. Holly, Chip e Zach conversavam entre si perto da porta. Lindsay viera de Chicago com a mãe e estava sentada ao lado de Kirsten. Taylor estava mais afastada, olhando invejosa para Seth e Summer, que estavam sentados em um sofá.

Johnny, Casey e Chili também tinham vindo. Imersa em seu desespero, Marissa não se sentira tranqüila e capaz e forte o bastante conversar com eles, não queria ver a pena nos olhos de Chili, o desafio nos de Casey e a esperança nos de Johnny – e isto era o que mais a magoava. Ela nunca seria capaz de amar Johnny. Não agora. Nem nunca.

Porque Ryan estava morto. O seu Ryan. Ryan dos olhos doces e expressivos, do rosto sério, do passado obscuro, que escapara ileso da morte no verão passado. Ryan que ela amava. Ryan que a amava. Ryan que protegia tanto os seus amigos que levou uma bala na aorta para salvar Summer.

Summer... Ryan morrera por causa de Summer. Não, por causa de Johnny. Se Ryan não tivesse protegido Johnny, não teria causado a fúria de Volchek e não teria sido assassinado. Ryan, morto...

Marissa desatou a chorar. Julie tomou-a nos braços embalando-a como um bebê.

* * *

Dos três Cohen, Seth fora o que reagira pior à morte de Ryan. Porque fora Seth quem socorrera Ryan, fora Seth quem tentara parar a hemorragia, fora Seth quem ficara banhado e coberto com o sangue de Ryan.

Seth toma um banho a cada hora, desde que deixou o hospital. Mas não se sentia limpo. Seth ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro e o peso e até mesmo o gosto do sangue de Ryan.

Ryan, morto. Seu irmão, parceiro, melhor amigo. Ryan...

Da última vez que Ryan se fora, Seth fugira. Não suportaria viver em Newport sem Ryan. Mas, pelo menos naquela vez, Ryan estava vivo. Trabalhando como um condenado em Chino, vivendo infeliz ao lado de Teresa, mas vivo.

Agora, ele estava morto. Nunca mais apareceria, riria de Seth, diria uma ironia esperta que revelava um observador arguto e atento.

Summer estava agarrada a ele, chorando em silêncio. Não largava dele por um minuto, aparentemente temendo que ele se mandasse caso ela o soltasse por mais que trinta segundos.

Mas ela não precisava se preocupar. Ele não ia a lugar algum. Ryan, seu melhor amigo, seu irmão mais velho, estava morto.

A fuga do verão retrasado fora um ato de rebeldia, para recuperar Ryan. Dessa vez, não havia necessidade para fugir, porque não havia como ter de volta Ryan. O Destino tinha levado Ryan para um lugar de onde ele não podia ser resgatado.

Ele pousou a cabeça sobre a de Summer e chorou, mais uma vez.

* * *

Summer podia sentir o peso da bochecha de Seth sobre sua cabeça. Podia sentir o topo da cabeça ficando molhado. Podia sentir seu coração despedaçando-se, por ele, por si mesma. E por Ryan.

Seth tinha perdido o melhor amigo. Marissa tinha perdido seu grande amor. Sandy e Kirsten tinham perdido um filho. E ela? O que ela perdera?

Um amigo. Um bom amigo. Um ótimo amigo. Um amigo maravilhoso. E sua alma gêmea.

Seth era adorável, doce, carinhoso e esperto, mas era ingênuo. Tinha crescido numa casa com pais que se amavam e que o amavam. Não sabia o que havia no escuro. Mesmo com Ryan ali, e com as desgraças que sempre aconteciam com Ryan a gravidez e o aborto de Teresa, a confusão com Trey que quase fizera com Ryan fosse parar na cadeia, Seth conseguia manter uma aura de inocência.

Ryan não era inocente. E nem Summer. Os dois tinham crescido em casas destroçadas, com pais que não se amavam. A mãe de Summer fugira, assim como a de Ryan. O pai de Summer se trancava no trabalho, enquanto só Deus sabia onde estava o de Ryan.

Os dois tinham aprendido a se virar para escaparem ilesos.

Mas dessa vez ele não conseguira escapar ileso.

Ryan estava morto. Atirara-se diante dela para salvá-la de uma bala atirada por Volchek. E a beijara, antes que Seth e Marissa aparecessem.

Ela guardaria aquele beijo para sempre. Não havia porque magoar Cohen e Coop contando a eles que seus amados haviam traído-os um com o outro.

Ryan estava morto. E uma parte dela, de Seth e de Marissa tinha morrido com ele.

F I M 


End file.
